The Problematic Children are way more Problematic
by xmistelone
Summary: What if the problematic children were a bit stronger? What if they were closer to their true potential? Well, chaos would ensue, that's for sure but certain events would also play out a little differently due to that slight difference. An AU story of Mondaiji.


**Author Notes  
><strong>

Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo is quite an interesting series. Its not as well known as some of the more popular Anime Series and Light Novels but it is interesting nonetheless. However, there was an idea I had in mind and that is, what if the trio were a bit more stronger than they were when they first appeared? As in not just a bit stronger but more like way stronger, aka being closer to their true potential.

This is the result. Of course, we have some ideas already regarding the full potential of Asuka and Yo. Izayoi is another matter altogether since his gift is still as enigmatic as ever save for his _'hax pillar'_. Essentially, most of the powers regarding him here are assumptions.

Well, I simply wrote this just for fun. At least I hope you enjoy the story despite the shortcomings in my writing capability.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Introduction to the Little Garden - <span>Part 1 : Meeting each other<span>**

* * *

><p>"Ehhh?!"<p>

_"Wahhhh! O-Ojou!"_ "Ah - !"

"Hm?"

Three humans reacted as they suddenly found themselves free falling four kilometers above the ground, headed straight down towards a large blue lake. Despite that, they could still take in the sight around them, a beautiful new world filled with numerous mysteries and legends. Well, only the other two could as the first of them, the high-class looking girl, was more focused on their current dilemma.

"Calico - !" Yō, the girl with short brown hair turned her attention away from the surreal sight to the falling Calico Cat. After shifting her form a bit, she successfully caught the cat with her right arm, placing him on a hug to ensure that he was safe and secure. _'Looks like its fine now.' _The girl then proceeded to streamline herself further against the rushing air, accelerating herself to speeds faster than the other two who were still falling at terminal velocity.

"W-What are you doing?!" The other girl with long black-hair, Asuka, tried to ask as she saw Yō's reckless action. Her words though did not reach anyone save for the other guy falling just a few feet away from her.

However, the young Ojou did not have time to consider what her new companion was doing as she saw the lake approaching closer and closer. That was until she noticed something out of place. What looked like a thin layer of water spread out in a circular form stood on their trajectory, something probably meant to slow their descent to survivable speeds just before they crashed into the lake. Asuka did not like the idea of taking a complete dip so thought of another thing. _'C-Could it be magic? If so...'_

"Kuh! Please work!" Extending her hand forward, power coursed through her and the air as she forcibly changed the water layers properties. If one were to describe the phenomenon of her using her power, then it was like the air around her vibrated as an aura emanated from herself, momentarily tinting the air red.

"Oh! That's some interesting power, Ojou-sama!" Izayoi, a blonde-haired guy with a headphone on and the third of them answered, having somehow realized what Asuka just did. Having found safety, he proceeded to do the same thing as Yō, accelerating himself and going past Asuka by a few meters.

This caused him to land on the layer of water first, managing to somehow balance himself from the highly elastic surface. Not a second later, Asuka followed, landing on her side and at a slightly slower speed, causing her to bounce off at the same time as Izayoi. That was something the latter had already prepared for so he managed to quickly catch the girl in his hands before landing on hard solid ground just beside the lake.

"Thank you, whatever your name is." Asuka thanked him as she was let down. It seems to be the girl had actually quite the pride as her words still held a bit of a venomous tone.

"You two look alright." Yō who was holding the calico cat in her arms spoke out as she approached the two, somehow managing to land without getting herself and her pet cat killed. Neither Asuka nor Izayoi decided to question considering that they knew that each of them probably harbored great power within themselves.

Well, that was until the layer of water a few meters away from them suddenly exploded, showering the trio with water droplets and getting them drenched.

"S-Sorry... Errr... That happened due to me." Asuka couldn't help but try to hide her embarrassment.

""Don't worry about it."" Yō and Izayoi's answer made her relax a little bit at least. Thankfully, they did not press her for answers on what she had done that would cause something like water to scatter around in an explosive manner.

"Still, I can't believe they would just pull us out into the sky. If they weren't careful, then we might have experienced a game over already." Izayoi complained though it was obvious that he at least enjoyed their entrance to the new world.

As for Yō and Asuka, they were busy trying to remove the water in there clothing though they still agreed with what he said in their minds.

"By the way, my name's Kasukabe Yō. How about you two?"

"My name's Kudou Asuka. Nice to meet you Yō-san. So how about you?" She would have liked to refer to the only guy in the group as a thug thanks to his appearance and demeanor but since he had helped her just now, it didn't feel right doing so.

"Sakamaki Izayoi at your service." He answered before laughing, something that annoyed Asuka a bit. _'Ignore it... Ignore it...' _Was what she simply thought, trying to suppress the urge to make a remark. To do so, she instead changed the current topic.

"So, where's the people who are supposed to greet us?" Asuka asked as she looked around their surroundings. Save for the clearing they were standing in, it was mostly filled with the thick dense forest yet there was no sign of anyone nearby.

"No. There's someone hiding nearby." Yō spoke out silently, causing all three to look at the hiding place of the Black Rabbit. In retaliation for making them appear way high above the ground, they turned a cold and menacing gaze towards her. This made the target come out while feeling extremely nervous.

"Th-The three of you... If you look at me like that, I-I might die... Oooh... From ancient times, loneliness and wolves are rabbits' natural enemies. So on account of Kuro Usagi's weak heart, I would be happy if you hear me out peacefully."

"I refuse!" Asuka rejected.

"Denied." Yō answered.

"I'll have to decline." Izayoi then proceeded to place the final nail in the coffin.

"Ahaha... Not even leaving me any time to say anything." Kuro Usagi spoke in defeat while still observing the three intently. While she was busy doing so, Yō managed to sneak right next to her and then proceeded to grab a hold of her left rabbit ear at the base.

"Eh? Fugya!" The girl screamed as her ear got pulled in full force.

"Ow ow ow ow! Please don't pull my ears!" She pleaded as Yō continued to do so for a few seconds before letting go. "If it's only touching then I would let you do it without a word. But still, don't you think trying to pull Kuro Usagi's lovely ears off on the first meeting is bad?! What were you thinking?!"

"Sating my curiosity." Yō answered bluntly.

"You can't just do things as you please!" Despite her complaints, they were falling on deaf ears as the other two problematic children suddenly went up to her.

"Oooh. So these rabbit ears are real?" Izayoi spoke out as he decided to pull the one on the right.

"Well then, me as well." Asuka answered as she took hold of the other ear that had been pulled by Yō just a moment ago.

"Wa-Wait a moment - !" This time, Kuro Usagi's ears got pulled in both direction simultaneously, her screams filling in the background of the forest far and wide.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part 2 : Welcome to Little Garden<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been almost an hour since the trio had arrived in Little Garden and gave Kuro Usagi trouble. After that, she was finally able to get them to listen to her explain things regarding Little Garden and answer some of their questions. Currently, Asuka was about to ask her last question regarding Gift Games.<p>

"I see. Then one more question. How can someone participate in a Gift Game?"

"If we exclude Games between Communities, then you only need to sign up before the registration deadline of each Gift Game." Asuka couldn't help but raise an eyebrow after hearing the first words of Kuro Usagi's explanation.

"Then is it correct assumes that Gift Games are the law itself in this world?"

"Fufu. You are quite quick on the uptake. But I'm afraid that is only 80% correct and 20% mistaken. Theft and robbery are prohibited in our world too and exchange of goods via currency is still present. However, crimes committed by the use of Gifts are preposterous!"

"I see. I understand now." Asuka nodded, having gotten a satisfying answer.

"Then I have a question." Yō suddenly raised her hand. "Are you a moon rabbit?"

"Eh? Ah... Yes... Kuro Usagi is." She answered, not expecting that specific question.

"Then may I know a little bit about your kind?" Kuro Usagi didn't know what for but it was still odd that someone from the outside could recognize her kind.

"O-Ok. As a moon rabbit, I am part of the household of Little Garden's Creator. Due to being... well... noble birth, I possess a few Gifts and special authorities. Kuro Usagi's capabilities are at least comparable to at least some war deities."

"Is that so?" Izayoi suddenly spoke out, surprising Kuro Usagi. "Then, how about we see it by having a Gift Game now? The three of us against you, Kuro Usagi."

"Eh?! W-Why are you saying that?!" She complained, not liking where the conversation was going to.

"It's just to experience our first Gift Game. And what better way to play with the very person who had summoned us. So here's the deal. As someone that strong and being a Moon Rabbit, then you should be quiet fast as well so here's the deal. If any of the three of us manage to catch you, then you lose and will be forced to follow an order from each of us." That caused Kuro Usagi to gulp in extreme nervousness. "Of course, if we fail to catch you in the allotted time, then you win. The losing conditions are the same for us. Three commands for you, one for each of us." Izayoi then looked at the other two who nodded in agreement.

"Now, the time limit will be thirty seconds." With that suggestion, all three girls let out a surprise. """Eh?!"""

"I-Is that really fine?" Asuka asked, doubting there chances of victory. After all, while they weren't sure yet if Kuro Usagi was that fast, they still couldn't doubt her capabilities.

"Then maybe I should go all out from the get go." Yō suggested to herself, causing Kuro Usagi to fear for her life.

"P-Please don't! I might die!" She complained. She didn't know how powerful they were but she sure as heck didn't want to underestimate them when it comes to strength.

"Well then, how do we start?" Izayoi asked as he stepped up front. Kuro Usagi however was deep in thought as she tried to contemplate the situation.

_'If I win, then maybe I could finally solidify my position as their master or superior. If that happens, then my problems around them would lessen! But if I lost... Uh...' _While thinking, she didn't realize that her thoughts were showing off from her frantic movements. Then she stopped after ten seconds of thinking, having finally decided.

Sighing in defeat, Kuro Usagi stood straight up before her hair turned into a pinkish white color causing Asuka and Yō to react in slight awe.

"So that's what your hair looks like when using your full power." Yō commented after witnessing the slightly interesting sight.

"O-Ok. For the sake of the community, I must do this!" Kuro Usagi was now hyped up, not wanting to lose the opportunity to be able to finally discipline the three, a chance to obtain repayment for them pulling on her precious ears just an hour ago.

A parchment suddenly appeared on their hands, containing the following words:

* * *

><p><strong>GIFT GAME NAME: "Kuro Usagi against Izayoi, Asuka, and Yō"<strong>

**. . .**

**Rules:**

*** The game starts with the tossing of a coin.**

*** If "Izayoi", "Asuka", or "Yō" manage to catch "Kuro Usagi" within half a minute, then they are considered the winner.**

*** If they are unable to catch "Kuro Usagi" within half a minute, then the later would be considered the winner.**

*** Each members of the winning team will be able to give an absolute command to each member of the losing team.  
><strong>

**. . .**

**Oath: Regarding the above mentioned rules, "Kuro Usagi" or "Izayoi will start the Gift Game.**

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is not bad. So when the coin hits the ground, it means the start of the game right?"<p>

"YES! The privilege of tossing the coin should be given to you then."

"Sure. It should be more fun that way." Izayoi readily accepted without any complaints, something that unnerved Kuro Usagi. She was expecting a different answer and so prepared her own reply but apparently that scenario would not manifest. That caused her to walk back a bit, widening the distance between the two parties to a few meters as she started to feel insecure about her victory.

Bringing out a coin, Izayoi proceeded to toss it as the three girls observed it fly up a few meters. Then it quickly fell to the ground, creating a small clang and signifying the start of the Gift Game.

**"Don't run away."** Asuka suddenly spoke out, commanding Kuro Usagi where upon the moon rabbit quickly realized that the game was going to be a lot more troublesome than she thought. As soon as the words reached her ears, she suddenly froze on the spot.

"E-Eh?!" Kuro Usagi panicked as she tried to resist against Asuka's bewitching words. Yet during that time, Yō quickly sprinted forward, closing in the gap in inhuman speeds. By the time the rabbit noticed, her opponent was already right in front of her yet before she could get caught, Kuro Usagi was able to escape from her chains just in time, dodging the attempted grab by just a hair's width.

_'F-Fast!' _The moon rabbit thought in her mind as she quickly sprinted away from the trio, heading towards the forest. She certainly did not expect that first move but now she at least knew the capabilities of the two girls. Due to that, she quickly ran away in order to avoid falling into another possible trap. With her speed, she should be able to run away and let the remaining thirty seconds pass. Or so she thought until she found Yō jumping around the tree branches at her side and Izayoi, who was carrying Asuka, running trailing ten or so meters behind her. It was a completely unexpected development.

"I-Impossible!" She couldn't help but scream in surprise as the danger of losing became clearer. _'For both of them to be able to run almost as fast as me is just... !' _Her thoughts were cut off by Izayoi shouting something.

"Ojou-sama, do it!"

"No need to order me!" Quickly looking forward, Asuka raised her hand up before speaking out her powerful words. **"****Slow down!"**

"Again?!" Kuro Usagi screamed in annoyance as the words bind her will, causing her to slow down to a speed equivalent to just a simple jog. This time, Asuka made her command less forceful, thereby making it have a much longer-lasting effect on the moon rabbit. Yō quickly took advantage of the situation and pounced, ready to tackle Kuro Usagi.

"We have you." Yō exclaimed as her figure closed in to the target. But Kuro Usagi was smart enough to avoid the restriction placed on her, stopping instead and causing Yō to just miss her barely then proceeding to leap forward. Thankfully, Yō avoided landing face first on the ground, managing to shield herself with her arms from the impact and easily recovering but still, it wasn't a nice experience.

_'I should be safe for now. Yō-san might be able to fly based on what happened when they arrived but the others shouldn't be able to catch me.'_ Kuro Usagi thought as she leaped up a tree and used it as a platform to increase the distance between them in two coordinates. _'With only five seconds left, this should be my vic - !"_ Just as Kuro Usagi though about her victory and was about to prepare for her landing, she suddenly felt something grasp her right arm.

"N-No way?!" She reacted as she saw that it was Izayoi who had caught her, managing to somehow catch up without her noticing.

"Looks like you lost, Kuro Usagi." He said before laughing as the two plummeted back to the ground. And with that, Kuro Usagi had lost most of her capability to control the antics of the problematic children as her pride as a sort of senior figure to the three was utterly smashed by her defeat.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part 3 : The <em>No Names<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Outer Gate number 2105380<strong>

"J-Jin bocchan! I've brought new people!" Kuro Usagi shouted out nervously to the child standing at the Outer Gate number 2105380.

"Welcome back Kuro Usagi. What's wrong? Are you feeling unwell?" The kid named Jin asked to her. While she tried to hide her exhaustion, it looked like she needed to exert more effort.

"N-Nothing's wrong. Really!" Kuro Usagi tried to reason as her hands waved back and forth in front of her. In truth though, her lose still lingered on her mind but at least the three had not yet given any commands. She could only hope that if they ever did then it shouldn't be too unreasonable.

"I see. Then those two young ladies there are?" Jin acquired, having noticed her new companions.

"Yes! These three are - ..." _'Two young ladies?'_ was what Kuro Usagi quickly thought upon hearing Jin's words. She quickly turned her head around and promptly froze on the spot.

"Eh? What? Where's the gentleman with evil looking eyes, a very bad mouth and an "I'm a problematic child" aura emanating from his whole body?"

"Ah, Izayoi-kun? He said _"I'm gonna take a look at the end of the world and be right back!" _and ran away in that direction." Asuka then pointed towards the forest to their right. Though she was in fact pointing to the steep cliff side they saw from their four kilometer fall.

"Why didn't you stop him?!"

"Because he said, _"Don't stop me.__"_" Yō spoke out this time. Even if they tried, they probably wouldn't be able to stop that guy anyway though that didn't seem to register in the mind of Kuro Usagi.

"Then why didn't you tell Kuro Usagi about it?!"

"Because he said, _"Don't tell Kuro Usagi."_" Asuka continued, causing the questioner to slump down to the ground in utter defeat.

"It's a lie. It must be a lie. You two just thought it would be too bothersome, right?"

""Un."" They grunted while avoiding eye contact.

"Th-This is terrible! At _Tritonis Falls_, there are many Mythical Beasts roaming around freely for the sake of Gift Games!" The kid shouted out, worried about what might happen to their new and currently missing companion.

"Mythical Beasts?" Asuka asked, wanting to know the specifics.

"Y-Yes. The term is used for beasts that possess Gifts, in particular near the _Edge of the World, _there are some with powerful Gifts. Once you meet them, it's over! No human can hope to oppose them!"

"Oh, that is a shame. Is it over for him already?" Asuka remarked.

"I doubt it." Yō suddenly rebuked, catching the attention of the three.

"W-What do you mean?" Kuro Usagi asked this time.

"So you guys didn't notice?" To which the three admitted that they did not, whatever it was she was trying to say. "While I feel fine with everyone here, when it comes to him, I can't help but feel a little scared. It's not his appearance that I'm talking about but his aura. Something about him just screamed of danger and I can't help but feel a little tense around him." She remarked to the surprise of the three.

"Eh? A-Are you serious?" Asuka asked in disbelief.

"Even if what you're saying is true, he might still get in trouble!" Kuro Usagi suddenly shouted out. "Jin-bocchan, I am terribly sorry but please take care of these two!"

"I got it. Then please go find our missing companion." Jin answered as he and the two girls went passed the outer gate while Kuro Usagi dashed towards the Edge of the World.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part 4 :<br>**

**GIFT GAME NAME: "Water God's Challenge"  
><strong>

**. . .**

**Rules:**

*** The game starts upon the signal of the Host.  
><strong>

*** To win, one of the participants must completely knock down the other with their own strength.  
><strong>

*** The winner will obtain the rights, Gifts, and possessions of the loser.**

**. . .**

****Oath: That** death of either participants will result in the game ending without any victor.******

* * *

><p><strong>Edge of the World, Tritonis Falls<strong>

"No! The game is not yet over, boy!" Shirayuki-hime, a black haired woman with two bluish horns, snake eyes, and currently donning a kimono, shouted just as she burst out of the surface of a wide river, a mound of water elevating having elevated her. She then proceeded to jump off it and land on a large piece of rock sticking out of the ground.

She, Shirayuki-hime, was a water goddess that had been gifted with divinity by Shiroyasha. After ascending to the status of a goddess and taking on the form of a giant blue serpent, she started to reside in Tritonis Fall, waiting for people who dared to challenge her. Occasionally, one appeared at least once every month and challenge her though the results were usually disappointing. Today was no exception in the challenge part but only int that part.

The blonde-haired human that came was outright arrogant, something that she hated. However, it seemed to be despite that, she had somehow fell for his trap, having lost when it came to negotiations as she was provoked into betting her entire self for the Gift Game that they had. Granted, the same goes for him so the person may simply have been very confident about himself or was just plain stupid but for her to have fallen for such a risky thing irritated her.

_'No matter. I will simply crush this human.' _She thought, the idea of losing not even registering in her mind. Thanks to her massive form, it was unlikely for even a human to just knock her down.

That was until the match started. It went fine at first, her simply pelting the man with attacks composed of water. And then he disappeared. That was the best she could describe it as the person in front of her seemed to vanish in thin air, leaving behind what looked like after images of himself. She didn't know why but she knew that losing sight of her current opponent meant that an attack was coming, something that she couldn't avoid with her current form. She couldn't afford to lose so she promptly transformed into her humanoid form. Then she saw the human's punch miss her by the height of a person. However, the strength from the single punch was astounding as the wind pressure generated by it was enough to blast her away, causing her to crash unto the lake at high speed. Thankfully, she was able to get out quickly and get back on her feet, landing on one of the rocks sticking out of the ground.

"I see that you're still up. Though you sure look nice in that form." Izayoi complimented her before laughing a bit, standing at another piece of rock at the other side of the river.

"You bastard... Don't get full of yourself, human! I won't be defeated by someone like you!" She shouted out in anger, insulted by the cockiness of her opponent.

"Oh? Defeat huh... Well, that is quite an interesting concept that you sadly won't be able to avoid." Izayoi mockingly spoke, irritating the water goddess even further. "Well then, come on and prove that you can stand a chance against me!"

"Grrr! ... Those words will be your LAST!" Responding to her roar, the water from the river spiraled upwards like a tornado. The spiraling water swirled high up them, sucking in hundreds of tons of water each second. All in all, there five separate pillars of water, each of them roaring like a living being and moving like a serpent. It was the power that could call forth storms and even destroy whole environments. It was the power those gifted with Divinity.

"Haa! Don't be so full of yourself!" He didn't even move from his spot. Instead, he simply extended his left arm with his fingers closed together, imitating the shape of a blade. Then something happened.

That was the best way she could describe it as she could not directly see what he was doing. But the result of whatever he did caused the air around them to move at extremely high speed. And she could see what it did for the water pillars that she had summoned suddenly got sliced apart in the middle, causing her attack to return to being water while the initial momentum caused it to scatter everywhere.

"I-Impossible!" As the remnants of her attack fell completely apart, she realized that the human had disappeared once again. Yet before she could react, she suddenly lost her footing and fell on her back, her eyes staring blankly at the face of the man standing just to her right, looking down on her.

"This is my win, Water Goddess." Izayoi spoke out the truth then laughed happily at his easy win just as he gave his new servant a bit of space to stand upon.

_'I-I can't believe this! How? How could this happen?!' _Those where the thoughts of Shirayuki-hime as she stood up with a completely defeated look while her master continued to bask in his victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5 : Summoning the Truth<br>**

* * *

><p>"Should be around here somewhere..." Kuro Usagi spoke silently as she approached the river, having just heard an explosion and having seen the phenomenon of five gigantic pillars of water suddenly rising in the horizon and suddenly dissipating.<p>

"You finally came, Kuro Usagi." The moon rabbit couldn't help but feel relieved upon seeing Izayoi standing just at the edge of the river. Unusually, he was drenched again yet he did not seem to mind.

"Geez! Just why did you run off to this place?!" Kuro Usagi inquired angrily.

"Don't worry. I've pretty much finished up here already so we're about to head back." He answered, catching her attention. Upon looking to his side, Kuro Usagi couldn't help but ask something.

"W-Who is she?" She asked nervously, wondering on the identity of the beauty located just behind him.

"I believe her name is Shirayuki-hime. She's the boss of this place, I think. Oh, she's also my new maid." Izayoi answered nonchalantly, something that caused Kuro Usagi's jaws to drop in surprise.

"... Exactly how... did this happen?" Kuro Usagi inquired, her question holding an answer that Shirayuki-hime felt shameful of.

"A contest of strength with a few additional rules to make it quicker." Then Kuro Usagi quickly realized that he had essentially beaten someone who held divinity with just his own strength. The idea was preposterous to her, a completely unthinkable occurrence.

_'Did he, a human, seriously... overpower someone who has Divinity? This kind of nonsense...!' _Kuro Usagi however remembered the words of the Host that provided the Gift that was used to summon the three.

_"They are without a doubt among the most powerful Gift Bearers of humanity, Kuro_ _Usagi." _She thought that was just lip service. Even though they were said by a trustworthy person, she had doubted it when she passed the information on to Jin before she started with the summoning. Granted, when they played that short tag Game, she realized that the three weren't to be trifled with but still, for one of them to hold such power...

"Oi, what's up with you? If you don't watch out I'll grope your breasts or legs or something."

"Eh? Kyaaa!" Izayoi swiftly moved behind Kuro Usagi and used one hand to reach out for her voluptuous breasts from under her armpit while using the other to try and place it somewhere between her miniskirt and garter socks while making gestures to touch her thighs.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing?! Do you intend to defile my chastity that I've protected for 200 years?!"

"200 Years? Uwa, I so want to defile it." He exclaimed in excitement, having found another source to satisfy his boredom.

"Are you a big dummy?! No, you're a big dummy!" She swiftly changed her statement to a question. While their antics were going on, Shirayuki-hime couldn't help but contemplate on just what kind of situation she had gotten herself into, made worse by the fact that her master was apparently perverted.

"Well, it's fine for now. Let's keep this for future enjoyment." Izayoi stopped his harrasment to the relief of Kuro Usagi.

"I-Is that so?!" However, Kuro Usagi couldn't help but feel that Izayoi who was currently laughing would become her natural nemesis. For a moment, she had a distant look in her eyes but quickly shook it off. "Then let's go back!" She yelled, wanting to return to the safety of the others.

"Before that... Kuro Usagi... You are hiding something from the get go, aren't you?" Izayoi suddenly spoke with a cold serious tone, causing Kuro Usagi to stop in her tracks and look at him.

"Eh? ... What could you be talking about? If it's something about Little Garden I promised to answer all - "

"Not that. What I'm asking is about you lot ... no ... I will ask something else instead. Why was it so important for you to summon us?" It wasn't outright visible but the question caused Kuro Usagi to falter momentarily, only preventing it from showing with her own strong will.

"That is... just as I said before. For you to enjoy and live here merrily... " However, Izayoi did not buy that explanation.

"Aaah... That's right. At first, I thought it was purely out of someone's goodwill or just a joke. I was having an extreme bargain sale of something that could satisfy my boredom and the other two must have had good enough reasons to come to Little Garden, seeing that neither of them protested at the least. So I didn't concern myself with your situation, but ... To me, Kuro Usagi looks desperate." Izayoi continued to stare at her with a scary look, trying to get the truth of her.

"So... Care to explain?" She was cornered and had no way out of it. Upon realizing this, Kuro Usagi then decided to tell the truth. Everything about them. The No Names, the once proud and powerful community.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Prologue: Introduction to the Little Garden <strong>(End)**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

Hope you enjoyed this prologue. In this chapter, I wished to show that since the main trio are a bit different than canon, the events around them would occur differently. However, the biggest reason is that I simply wanted to increase the pacing of this Fan Fic as it will follow the Light Novel somewhat. Pretty much the reason why I made Shirayuki-hime into Izayoi's servant very early on. As for the game against Kuro Usagi, yeah, its pretty much the same one they took just before their first Demon Lord fight. The only difference is that there is a time limit and that it involves Asuka and Yō as well. Still, the quicker pacing is mostly for the fic to be able to get earlier to the more interesting events that occur just after the Piper of Hamelin. Oh yeah, if you're asking when this will end, then it will be most likely after the fight against that sealed lizard.

And for now, that's it and thanks for reading.


End file.
